December 9th
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: "And even Rachel knew about his fate, she just need to embrace it." Halloween Fic. Song Story. One Shot.


**Story's Song:** December 9th - Lily

 **Author's Note:** Written for Rachel Alucard's Birthday. Unlike my previous Halloween Entry, this one will take a depressing tone. Plot is obviously based on the song's lyrics.

* * *

Snow slowly descended from the bluish night sky, covering the town in pure white. City lamps as well as decorations flashed, illuminating the area within the darkness. It was deadly quiet, soft breeze passed by on occasion. It was the ninth day of December, sixteen days before Christmas Day hits. Normally, people await the Christmas Eve as they prepare themselves for the holiday, keeping their homes warm.

But a lone young girl strolled in the middle of the night alone. Her coat was coated with the powder flakes of snow, a puff was visible on her nose as she breathed out. Her mind was plagued with the recent incident that had happened not too long ago. She arrived at her place. It lacked the joyous atmosphere everyone else was experiencing. She opened the door, and rushed inside, to her room. She threw herself to her bed, its softness wasn't enough to comfort her.

She was alone. Walking alone. Nothing has replenished the painful desire. She gaze at the moonlight that shone so bright, she treated herself with holiday cookies, but none worked. All it took was the fading gentle kiss to reel her to the realization that she was going to be alone, forever.

Rubbing her warm hands to his own cold ones, her pale complexion reflected upon the ray of light. The image the last thing the man sees before he felt his life slowly fading away, as the girl she loved embraced her tightly, unwilling to let himself go and leave.

Rachel could only sit down on her bed, her eyes darted straight ahead. She wrapped herself with the warm blankets, his scent wafted to her nose, memories triggering. She knew she was not the type of person to bawl shed tears, even if everything collapse. This moment may haunt her for the rest of her life, but she clings to that belief, even though she couldn't reach him anymore, she would carve and store their memories together deep inside her mind and heart.

The girl slowly fell down to her side as she closed her eyes. Sleep quickly took over, her grasp on the blanket slackened. The room was filled with silence, it lacked the noise of a snore from the man she loved. The warmth was lacking, the body was nowhere to be felt. The only thing that was wrapping her body was the thick blanket she received as a gift from him. The world felt empty without him.

Snow continued to descend from the sky, but not enough to block the path for the people to move. Rachel strolled outside, seeing the people with their lips curved upward, chatting amongst themselves. She was still wearing the same outfit she wore last night. She didn't felt like changing her dress for today, not like she had something in mind to even bother changing. She strolled on the streets as she visits places they used to go together.

Night had arrived, and the stars continued to shine in the dark. Rachel was sitting on the bench located on a pavement. Figures of people sparkled from the distances, their murmurs barely audible to hear. Strangely, seeing those figures move and act together with someone held dear to her. Was it because she was now alone in this cruel world? The street lamp flickered above, as the snow started to fall again. This time, the snowflakes joined the parade, its form varying in size. She held up a hand, and a snowflake landed on her palm, melting at the contact. All she could think of was the desire to be happy again.

A soft wind blew past her, making her shiver from the sudden increase of coldness. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hands on her arms to keep herself warm. A brief scene flashed in front of her. It was him, wrapping his arms around her. The thought lingered in her mind as she wondered what was like to snuggle in his arms on the cold, December night. She let out a soft sigh, her breath visible with the light fog coming out from her lips.

If only it was a nightmare, a tragic dream. If only, what a negligible words to say when it comes to regretting. Did she regret meeting him? Regret observing him? Regret the times he impressed her? The times he made truly happy? The last kiss they shared, the kiss of the last goodbye, it was the final proof that love do lead to an eternity of happiness. No, she had no regrets. Rachel never regretted falling for him, falling on a man that was far from her league.

Tears trickled down on her cheeks. Feelings plagued her inside, there was much more happiness that was not visited, and it was too late to uncover those moments. Of course, she had those thoughts from time to time, even when they were together, in a good mood. Everything had to end, he was only a mortal whose life was at stake. She may live up to many centuries, he could only live for a few, even if he wasn't suffering.

Inside, she could feel herself tearing up. Though she couldn't see him anymore, the small glimmer of hope still stands. She would dream about him always, store all of their moments in her memory, never letting it go. She shivered as a snow fell down on her nose. From the distance, a couple was snuggling under the beautiful moonlight. They seemed to be resting, their eyes were closed. She glanced to her right to see nothing. She wanted to be happy, even for one last time.

Rachel stood up and ran. The metal on her red coat made a noise at it swung back and forth. Would he still be there? Would his body still lay down on the cold, snowy ground? Another breeze went across her, she wrapped her arms around as a response. Almost there, the isolated place where people aren't aware of its existence. She reached her destination, falling to her knees as she gazed at the dead body. It wasn't completely covered in snow yet, but his white hair didn't camouflage well.

She approached it with haste, hugging the dead-cold body tight. The warmth was gone, but she didn't care. Just few more minutes, then she'll give him a proper burial. Another round of tears rolled down on her cheeks, as she thought back on the last moment they had before he passed away. Letting out a sad sigh, she released her hold on him and laid his body down on the ground. Reaching from her pocket, she grabbed the phone and dialled the police. Not for long, they arrived. She was interviewed for what happened. Rachel lied about the time of his death, pretended to not know him. "I saw the body as I was strolling on the night. I held myself from screaming as it honestly scared me. I felt his forehead, he was already... dead..." She wiped her tears with the back of her glove.

"I'm so sorry, miss. And thank you for cooperating." The police carried the body, wrapping itself with black plastic bag and placed it on the back of the car. She watched them go, its light slowly fading in the distance.

She only stood there, gazing, waiting. She glanced back on the ground where his body used to be. It was now gone, forever. It was the least she could do to give him proper peace. "Ragna..." Her lips curved upward, but she wasn't smiling. She knew deep inside it wasn't a smile, it was a depressed one. Rachel walked with a slow pace, her head staring straight at the distance, her hands clutching on the red coat. It was actually a jacket, but she prefers calling it a coat since it kept her warm. His red jacket, the one he received from Jubei.

"Rachel..." She could hear his voice. The scene played in her head.

"Ragna, you promised." She glanced back, that place... it was a mark.

"Sorry... and thanks." She continued to move, letting out a heavy breath.

She felt her lips again. The final kiss, it felt like eternity. With Ragna gone, only their memories remained. And even Rachel knew about his fate, she just need to embrace it. Ragna would surely be hurt to see her frowning.


End file.
